onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mugiwara Franky/Archive 1
Yo :D Hey, the bulletins are there to make people aware of disputes too. Don't worry about it being up there... Not much we can do about the Fruit/Mi thing until someone else voices an opinion. Which reminds me of something I didn't do the other day. :O One-Winged Hawk 15:13, 17 January 2007 (UTC) We all make mistakes http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Image_talk:Nuke.JPG Silly old MF go hit your head against the wall. I'm actually surprised you managed to find him at all I note. One-Winged Hawk 16:05, 17 January 2007 (UTC) No vote One Piece Wiki:New Admin vote page COkay chasing up everyone to get this done with. Theres not been a vote from you yet. Care to change that? One-Winged Hawk 21:09, 27 January 2007 (UTC) You Fool I was not threating the guy you fool, I was merely warning him and did I write "Oh I'm gonna kill you" "Do that again and I will find you and shed off your privites"? NO All I said was "Please don't do that again, if I see that one more time I'm going to add you to the banned list" Not "Hey quit fucking around you asshole, do that again and I'll kick your ass to the banned list." I'm going to put my comment back where I had it. (Joekido 05:57, 16 February 2007 (UTC)) I understand that but... I still believe each creatures should have their own page, we can use to post in the links. (Joekido 01:44, 17 February 2007 (UTC)) Congrautes You just became an Adminstator! Great! (Joekido 22:15, 20 February 2007 (UTC)) Merging stuff I'll apologize if I'm being a thrown here, yet my goal was to separate most pages to make this site colorful. Yes, this site is not my site so if I'm being an headaches, looks like I have to take a long break. Not all of your plan is agreed on, I know you want to merge pages, yet I want separate pages. However I may had gone to far here. For now, there is no new plans to make a long black and white list like the dial page into seprate pages, I plan now is to make pages for mythology creatures that appears in Thriller Bark. Right now I have a sleepless night, I might not get the job done for a while (Joekido 16:06, 25 February 2007 (UTC)) Attacks Didn't solve the problem so I'm still thinking on attacks. Its a good move to put Robin's back on her page. Its become a thorn in my spine the fact I haven't solved the problems around the Attacks page. One-Winged Hawk 08:49, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Cool!!! Wow thats a neat thing you've found there MF in that Scroll box...That actually would solve a lot more problems elsewhere. I'm jotting that code down! One-Winged Hawk 15:06, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it kinda solves some things in certain areas.Mugiwara Franky 04:16, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Rufus Band Hey MF, can you watch this guy please? He's vandalizing the 4Kids page and he is not showing any sign of stopping and I'm afried he is not listening to our warnings (Joekido 12:21, 7 May 2007 (UTC)) :Yup, I'm watching him and it doesn't look like I can assume good faith from him.Mugiwara Franky 12:23, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::Rufus broke the ban MF... That Ip user we had around here yesterday was Rufus. Me and Joekido know due to the same dam vandalic edits. The rules say we can ban him forever - how far will are we taking this? ::Also, the Luffy page and Helppomeppo (spelling) spellings will properly have to be protected if he comes back today. He actually picked up his ideas before he left yesterday, but by then he already had done 30+ or so edits as acts of vandalism. Its already too late. :/ One-Winged Hawk 06:29, 11 May 2007 (UTC) No mean to push you MF, you knew there was a vandalizing situation but why are you not banning that guy? (Joekido 06:58, 11 May 2007 (UTC)) :He can still edit his own talk and user page... Can you protect that MF to prevent him. May I suggest unlike the 4Kids pages - you keep it protected. One-Winged Hawk 20:52, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::Seriously... How can we stop him editing his own talk page. All he is using for is propaganda and spam. One-Winged Hawk 17:27, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Well, again I don't want to push people around, we need to find a way to block him from editing his talk page and user page, including banning the Rufus account forever this is why I want be an administrator so I can put an end to this quickly. Joekido 20:23, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Good news, it worked. There have been no edits from our neighborhood 4Kids hater. It feels good to come to the Wikia and not see a dozen edits by one person that make you want to commit suicide at the notion people like that exist on the Internet. 22:45, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Fancy a logo? Hey there! Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to me to be one of the most active admins here... So, I noticed this Wikia doesn't have a logo and made one. I've uploaded it in scalable vector format so that you can tweak it or just rasterise and use it as it is if you like it. Please enjoy. If you need my reaction, please respond on my talk page, I'm not a daily visitor here... --Radaghast 14:52, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :Thank you. I'll bring this up to the community and see if they accept it.Mugiwara Franky 15:27, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :Ah, finally, 10 months since we been trying to find a site logo and that looks like the finest choice. First we would need a word "ONE PIECE" above the skull. Joekido 19:10, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Request Dear MF, All I want for x-mas this year is a pirate crew template and a chapter summery template. I've been a very good girl and done 30+ chapters now and really need it. I also have been very good and done all the pirate crews (more or less) now. Yours faithfully, One-Winged Hawk 13:34, 28 August 2007 (UTC) P.s. Can I have a puppy too? :Template was the wrong word... I meant info box. I'd like: Name, captain, first appearance, ship, total bounty... I don't know what else... Location. And chapter: J.name, R.name, Viz name, ISBN no. (Japanese, maybe Viz), volume, pages and release date. One-Winged Hawk 14:04, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks again MF! I've done all the pirate crews I can, the ones left have sketchy details I need to catch up on first. ::What, no puppy? How about a cookie then instead? Lol. One-Winged Hawk 09:29, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Bobbyiscool Dam my buggy connection... I couldn't keep up with you when you started reverting his edits. Lol. You nabbed him! Brilliant! From what I could tell, he was redirectly everything linked to the main page to the main page. Most of them were linked there anyway at least. One-Winged Hawk 00:37, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :Ah! I have one over you there MF, I know exactly who that guys is... He is the guy who is now banned from this Wikia thats who! Lol. XD :On a serious note, hopefully thats the end of him. We'll have to keep an eye out for any returns from him. One-Winged Hawk 00:46, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Aw shoot, all of this was happening while I was not here. Good job banning Bobbyiscool, MF, I'm glad to see that someone is actually watching this site carefully. We may depend on you. Joekido 00:52, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Linking Hey MF, when you write a chapter, can you put the "" and "" around them so they appear: Chapter 2. I'm trying to set up links everywhere right now, its my main goal alongside refs. We have a little too many dead end pages and for a wiki the more links, the better. One-Winged Hawk 07:31, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Banment Okay I'll be doing some chapters in the next couple of days. I'm ill so everything I had planned is dropped (busy lately with uni and stuff...). Can you ban someone: User to be Banned, hope that was the right link, if not its on the community portal. You can't see the evidence page the person wrote as its not deleted. But yeah, spam bot... Needs blocking if it isn't already. One-Winged Hawk 23:31, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Suggestion Can you protect Crocodile against IP address edits. It seems to be edited by the same one or two people. I wouldn't mind, but their edits are not exactly great. They don't reference anything, removing the input makes them re-enter it. Their not breaking any rules, but their not helping with the page but the edits are all a little too... Fanish if you know what I mean. One-Winged Hawk 10:57, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, we need to protect that page since there has been an huge amount of fanish editings and it's getting annoy. God, these guys just loves to put to much attention on this guy, what's so great about him anyway? Joekido 11:04, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :This guy also puts things in brackets, which is very annoying because you have to rewrite the text to remove them all the time. One-Winged Hawk 11:17, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Oh? For instance, I have this idea of merging the Den Den mushi species together because they're all lost. However, I can't put this idea up for suggestion because I know you would get angry and probably mess things up. It's that hard. I had not touch the merged pages since February but now I decided that time has changed so I decided to de-merge them however someone (please don't tell me I can't be blaming that someone because I'm not) still clings to the merging plan and I don't think I'm going to de-merge in a very long time. If you want to merge, go ahead because I don't have to power to control this site and I am going edit this site very rarely. And guess what? I QUIT Joekido 09:55, 7 November 2007 (UTC)